1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses which edit a file representative of moving images, for example, and methods therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it has been known that a moving image is edited by displaying still images contained in a moving image along a time axis and designating a point called an “edit point” or a “separation point”. For example, in order to extract a part of a moving image, a user may designate a point as a starting point or an end point.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-191248, in order to visually understand the time lengths of a plurality of part moving images, a moving image is displayed three-dimensionally so that the time length of the moving image may correspond to a depth of the solid.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-191248, an edit point is to be instructed or input with a pointing device such as a mouse to a waveform of an audio signal of a video shown on a display, which makes implementation of simple and intuitive editing by a user difficult.